


Speaking Languages....

by MajijoGangstas



Category: nezumi/center
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Nezumi and Center 's private game, giving some chills... using their own languages....





	Speaking Languages....

**Author's Note:**

> Delicate for some of you, be careful.

In N and C apartment, playing bowling (no you’re not dreaming, they’re really playing it, Nezumi has all the equipment)………………….

Center : Missed agaiiin, hahaha !!

Nezumi : Raah !!!!!

Center : Hahaha !! You lose, honeyy…. shirt….

Nezumi : (taking off her shirt) Tss. There must be something wrong with the balls…

Center : Sore loser…. (kissing, taking her ball) That’s because you don’t place the 3 fingers inside….

Nezumi : You think so…? Well, maybe I should place them somewhere else…. (kissing)

Center : Noo, the game is not finished yet…. don’t try to cheat….

Nezumi : (slapping Center’s butt) Throw your fuckin ball before I throw you at the pins….

Center : AAHHH..!!!! Oohhh…!

Nezumi : Stop teasing me cause we won’t finish the game…!!

Center : Hehehee…. Ah ! You don’t mind if I take 2 balls ?

Nezumi : 2 ?? That’s cheating, baby !

Center : If you throw 2 balls at the same time it gives you more thrills, honey….

Nezumi : Oohhh…!! Centeerrr….!!!! I’m gonna die….

Center : Hahaha !! Sorryy…. Ok, here I go !!!! (Throwing the balls) STRIIIIIIIIIIIIKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : NO WAY !!!!!!!

Center : HAAAAHAHAHAHA !!!!! You can take everything off, honey !!!

Nezumi : FUCK !!!!! (Taking off her clothes)

Center : You’re so hot…! Hm, come on give the last shot and if you win you can do anything to me….

Nezumi : Really…? Hm then, I’m gonna win for sure !!

Center : Don’t dream too much, loser !

Nezumi : God Bowling, be with me !!!!!

Center : Hahahaha !!!! God Bowling, hahahahahaha !!!

Nezumi : DOUBLE STRIIIIIIKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : EH ?????!!!!! NO WAY !!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : I WOOOON !!!!! YOU’RE NAKED TOO, BABE !!!!

Center : Well, at least we’re together now… (taking off her clothes)

Nezumi rushing to her, lifting her up.

Center : Honeyyyy….!! Aaahhhh !!!!

Nezumi : Hehehee…. what a good position…. (kissing)

Center : Naughty youu…. (kissing) Mmm…. Okay…. what do you want to do..?

Nezumi : Mmm…. I wanna strike you….

Center : Oooh…? (Smiling) Okay…. (kissing her) I get it…. tell me if I’m far enough ?

Nezumi : I think just before the pins it’s ok… Move a little, baby… yeah. Ok stop ! (Taking a small ball, looking at Center, smiling)

Center : (smiling back) I’m so excited right now, you know ?? (Bitting her lip) My Gooood…! We’re crazy !!

Nezumi : I think this one will be in History… For Majijo…

Center : Noo, for us, idiot !! Hey !

Nezumi : Sorry. Yeah the CenNezu Bowling Game !

Center : People should remember it.

Nezumi : You’ll remember it very well….

Center : Haha, hurry honey !! Be careful there are 4 holes…. 4 holes, 4 fingers….

Nezumi : 2 fingers are enough for me….

Center : Ooooh come oon, hahahaha !!!

Nezumi : Ok now, woman, turn around and lie down on the ground.

Center : HEY !!!!!! (Doesn’t like the way Nezumi talked by saying ‘Woman’)

Nezumi : Heheheee my babyyy, just kiddin !!

Center : I’ll bring you to your knees you’ll see, bitch !!

Nezumi : Hahaha !!! Ok stop kiddin, turn around and bend over please…. All right, spread your legs baby…. yes, like that. This ass of yours mmm….

Center : Hahahaha !!!! Hey, I can’t see you but don’t check out my ass, asshole !! (Laughing)

Nezumi : Ok, I’ll throw it gently, tell me if you’re hurt okay ?

Center : Yeah, I don’t wanna go to hospital after please, thank you hahaha !!

Nezumi : Ooh please, I’ll let you die here before…

Center : BITCH !!!!

Nezumi : Hehehe… Ok here it goes, babe !!! (Throwing the ball)

Center : Aaahhhh..!!!! Honeyyyy !!!!!!

Nezumi : What a strike ! You’re okay ??

Center : Yeahh, it was a good one…. Oh gosh..!

Nezumi : Ok, lie face down on the floor baby, please… Spread your legs…. Good….

Center : Thank God no one is watching us, what would they think !

Nezumi : We’re crazy when it’s about love…. Ok, I’ll throw the 5  ! (suckin her fingers) It’s gonna be wet….

Center : Girl, you’re going to kill me before the end, hahaha !! Ooh ? Good….

Nezumi : GOO !!! (throwing the 1st ball) STRIKE ASS !!!!!

Center : (eyes closed) Aaaaahhhhhh yesss, honeyyy..!!!!!! Agaiin….!! Aaaahhhhh !!!!

Nezumi : 2nd one, babe ! Hang on…. STRIKE ASS !!!!!!!!!

Center : Oooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeessssssss, aaaahhhhh..!!!!! Do it agaaiin, agaiiinn….!!! Ooohhhh..!

Nezumi : You love it right, baby…? Who’s the best striker…? (ready to throw the 3rd ball)

Center : It’s youu…. It’s y..aaaaaahhhhhhh aaaahaaaahhhhhh ooooohhhhhh !!!!!!! Pleaaase agaiinn….!!! It feels so good….!!

Nezumi : I love when you scream like that baby, mmm…. I’m gonna cum….! (Sitting) Ok, now turn around and face me, my love…. Whoaahh….! (seeing Center sweating, panting with this savage look in her eyes) You really turn me on….!!! your facee…!! 

Center : Do… it… to me… Nezumii…. Now…! (guys, imagine how hot and sexy Center really is right now) Strike it, I can’t wait….

Nezumi : (totally confused, blushing) Oh noo, pleaase..!!! (heart racing) This girl…!! C..Centerr…. (now sweating) GGG..!!! Aahhh….! (trying to focus with the 4th ball that was between her hands) Dammit…!! I..I want you… in me… right now… here… like this..!!

Center : (provoking) Then…. just strike it, honey…. I want you… to top me.

Nezumi : AAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S-STOP..!!! B..BABYY !!!!! D-DON’T SAY A SINGLE WORD NOO..!!!!

Center : (suckin her fingers, then lickin her index, not taking her eyes off Nezumi) How long you’ll last, honey…? Mmm…. I wonder…. (running her hand down her own belly, touching her clit) Aaahhhh..!! You want to do it, right…? I know you want me so baad…. Come on, Nezumi…. 

Nezumi was totally, completely paralyzed, petrified, weak, and any girl in her situation would feel the same cause here was a very very very arousing moment)

Nezumi : (whispering, weak) Center…! (heart racing more and more) Center…

Center : Or maybe…. you want me to top you, honey…? Because if you don’t move, I’m gonna take you…. and…. I won’t let you leave…. (walking like a tiger, coming at Nezumi) (the ball falling on the floor, rolling) Spread your legs, honey…. I’m gonna strike you….

Nezumi : AAH..!!! AAAH !!!!

Center : (taking the ball) Mmm…. this is your ball…. being fucked by your own material…. exciting…. Aahh you’re so weak right now….

Nezumi : Center..!!!

Center : STRIKE PUSSY !!!!!! (throwing the ball)

Nezumi : Aaaaahhhhhh ooooooohhhhhhhh Centeeeer..!!!!! Aaaahhhhh !!!!

Center : Yeaahhh that’s it, honey…. you feel my powerful strike…. Ooh, the ball is a bit wet…. what’s wrong…? That’s beautiful…. (taking another ball and throwing it) STRIKE PUSSYYYY !!!!!!!

Nezumi : Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh babyyyyyyyyyy..!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO..!!!!

Center : And who’s the best striker now…? Say it !!

Nezumi : Youu, baby, youuuu….!!

Center : You want me to fuck you so hard now, right ?? (Taking the last ball and throwing it again)

Nezumi : Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!! Centeeer ooooohhhhhhhh..!!!!!

Center immediately pushed gently Nezumi back down and kissed her wildly, starting to kiss her everywhere. She didn’t want to let her prey go and quickly put 3 fingers inside of the girl, thrusting them faster. She then, licked the girl’s clit, smiling, proud.

Center : You’re mine…. Oohhh yeahh you’re mine, honey…. I like torturing innocent girls like you, you know….

Nezumi : Oooohhhhh Centeeeeerr AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Where should I strike next…? Mmm…. (slapping Nezumi’s butt)

Nezumi : OOOOHHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!

Center : Interesting…. Aah maybe…. should I put 2 fingers there…. just like that….

Nezumi : Oooohhhhh pleeeease aaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!!! S..Stoop..!!!! Aaaahhhhh !! Aaahhhh..!! Ooohhhh..!! Oooohhhhh babyyy oohhh babyyyyy !!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : That’s it….!! That’s iiit..!!!! Now, Nezumii, now, come on..!!! (Kissing Nezumi’s arms)

Nezumi : Aaaahhhhh aaaaaahhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Suck, honey, suck them…. (Putting her fingers in Nezumi’s mouth) you’re a fuckin good peach, you know….

Nezumi : HMMMPHH..!!!!

Center : Heheheee…. Oohhh you’re so good….!! AAIIE !!!!!!

Nezumi bit Center.

Nezumi : Hehe… Jump again baby, it excites me….

Center : Mmm…. you caught me…. (kissing, bitting Nezumi’s tongue)

Nezumi : It’s just the beginning…. (kissing Center’s boobs)

Center : (high pitched voice) AAHHH !!!

Nezumi : You sound so sexual, baby oohhh…. (bitting Center’s tongue) Even your tongue is sexual, every part of you….

Center : Be nice with my tongue, honey…. I won’t be able to speak correctly anymore….

Nezumi : Mmm…. I’ll teach you how to speak again…. (kissing) I’m a pretty good teacher you know…. I understand everything….

Center : My ass ! (Laughing) How many languages you master, my dear…?

Nezumi : Hmm, Japanese….

Center : Hahahaha, oh please !!

Nezumi : Actually, I speak German…. (kissing)

Center : German, oh really ?

Nezumi : Ya, du Schlampe !

Center : Nice, what does it mean ?? (Kissing)

Nezumi : Bitch.

Center : WHAT ???!!! Did you just insult me ??!! (Slapping her, smiling) Be careful honey, this is your final day on this earth !!

Nezumi : Hehehee…. I know this one, Ich sterbe für dich ! 

Center : (suspicious) Meaning ? 

Nezumi : Hm, I’ll give my life for you….

Center : Oooh honeyyy..! (hugging her, kissing) You’re lovely…

Nezumi : Zicke. 

Center : Eh ??

Nezumi : (laughing) Nothing, haha !!

Center : Hey !! Don’t lie to me, be careful, be carefuuul… Anyway, you have a good accent ! I love it….

Nezumi : Mmm…. that’s a good thing…. (bitting Center’s ear) I’ll teach you other languages, then…. (kissing)

Center : Yeaahhh, teach meee…! (kissing) So how many languages have you mastered fluently ? You never told me about that !

Nezumi : Well, I don’t really speak, it’s just sentences or words… I know Italian….

Center : Woooo, Nezumiiii…! Italian is so romantic !! Italians are romantic, come on, speak speak speak !!

Nezumi : Hum… ti scoperò  come non ti sei ha mai scopato nessun'altro, tesoro….

Center : Wow, it’s too complicated for me…! But again, lovely…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Not only the accent, the sentence has a lovely meaning too, hehee….

Center : Ah ?

Nezumi : I’ll fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before…. (kissing, pushing her gently back down) Mmm babyy….! (bitting her neck)

Center : Aaaahhhhh oohhh yeesss..!!!! Nezumiii, I’m readyyy….!!

Nezumi : And (kissing)…. I speak english too…. (kissing)

Center : Booh come oon, so easy !

Nezumi : Yeah yeah, speak for yourself you don’t even know how to make one single sentence in english !

Center : You liar ! Don’t act smart showing you can speak any languages…. (kissing) And which English do you speak, dear Miss Nezumi ? 

Nezumi : Which ones ?? British… and American. 

Center : Really ?? I don’t believe you. You hide me a lot of things, I think I’m gonna track you…. (kissing, suckin her tits)

Nezumi : Centeeeeer..!!! Aaaahhhhhh yeesss, track meeee oooohhhhh !!!!!!

Center : Yeahh I’ll put something into you…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Oooohhhhh…. I’m dying for it…!! Aah you got me baby, I don’t speak either British, American or Australian english…

Center : Well, somehow you said that you only know the dirty words so I’m not surprised, learning words are not enough, you have to make a sentence you know…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Don’t make fun of mee, you…. I speak Japanese, it’s a new language…. (kissing)

Center : Hahahaha, you’re so dumb !!!

Nezumi : Quiero poseerte ahora mismo, aquí mismo en el suelo, mi… euh… mi cariño y voy a hacerte chillar…. and… and… well, I don’t think I said it right, I’m not sure…

Center : Wow, honeyy !! (kissing) I don’t understand a fuckin word but really that was awesome !!! I love, love it !! Which one is that ??

Nezumi : Ah, hum… Spanish… but something like I want to take you upstairs right now and… I’ll make you squeal…. (kissing)

Center : Mmm…. so exciting…. Well, girl you don’t know anything in English but you’re able to know about other languages ??!! What the fuck !

Nezumi : Hehehee…. And I know some French stuff…. (kissing)

Center : (laughing) Hey you got exes from all around the world or what is it, seriously ??!! You dated the whole planet, hahahahaha !!!!

Nezumi : Yeah, I’m so famous around the world, baby, you know…. (kissing)

Center : It’s gonna be a big problem…. mmm…. you’re cheating on me with foreigners ahaahhh…. I’ll kick their asses ! (kissing)

Nezumi : Ouch, it’s gonna hurt, baby…. but I guess, it’s gonna feel so good…. (rubbing Center’s clit up and down) J’ai… J’ai trop envie de toi, bébé….

Center : (eyes closed) Oooohhhhh Nezumiiiiiii aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!!!! Ooohhhh pleaasee..!!! You’re.. aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!!! 

Nezumi : (kissing) Je vais te défoncer, chérie..!!! (rubbing hard Center’s G-S, giving her a powerful orgasm)

Center : What did you s..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HONEYYYY AAAAAHHHHHHHH YEEESSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOHHHHHHHH AAAAHHHHHHH..!!!!!!

Nezumi : Mmm…. Babyyy…. (Kissing) It was French…. close to I’m gonna tear you up but I didn’t mention the word pussy…. But…. yeah, I’m gonna tear up your pussy, baby….

Center : AAAAAAHHHHHHH YEEESSSS..!!!!! PL..PLEASEE OOOOOHHHHHH LIKE THIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOHHHHH NEZUMIIIIIII OOOOOHHHHHH YES..!!!! YES !!!!!!!!!!!! TEAR IT UUUUP HUUUNGHHH..!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (kissing) Wanna me to accelerate…? Let’s ride faster then….

Center : AAAHHHH GGGG..!!!!! AAAAHHHHH NEZUMI OH YEESSS !!!!!!! HONEYYYY THIS IS SO..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Centeeer…. I see it….!! I feel it…. Give yourself to me..!!! Final race, come on baby !!!! YES..!!!! OOHHH THAT’S IT !!!!!! CENTER !!!!!!

Center : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH HONEYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Thank you, baby… (kissing her pussy before kissing her lips) you were amazing… Oohhh god…!!

Center : Thanks to you, honey…. (kissing) I thought I was going to die here…!! I just love it when I belong to you….

Nezumi : You belong to me forever, baby…. You hair is so weet…! (kissing)

Center : Just like the bowling balls here, I wonder why (smiling)…. Ah, I loved your languages skills by the way…. all the accents, all the sounds…. so sexy…. (kissing)

Nezumi’s 16 phones ringing at the same time.

Nezumi : Hum… sorry…

Center : (laughing) Who is calling you, now ??!!

Nezumi : Mmm…. probably all my exes around the world…. (kissing)

Center : HAHAHA !!!!! Come oon…! (Kissing)

Nezumi : Hehehee…. Aah, if you loved my languages skills, you’re gonna love this one…. I master it fluently….

Center : Mmm…. which one…? (Kissing)

Nezumi : Sex language…. (kissing)

Center : Aah yeahh I confirm…. (kissing) then you’ll give me another deep lesson tomorrow….

Nezumi : Mmm yes, Miss…. I’ll teach you all the techniques…. (kissing)

**Author's Note:**

> Well... so many things to say about this one. One of the most important stories about Nezumi/Center. Dedication to the love of these 2 girls, so sexual, and to all of you guys, international Majisuka Gakuen fans ! People won't see bowling the same way, now. Thank you for reading ;) !


End file.
